


Transformation

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [34]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Nudity, Prompt Fic, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond will always look after M - no matter what...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondkink comm on LJ. The prompt was _Dench!M/Craig!Bond Platonic/UST, CRACK!FIC, Animal transformation, H/C. Can we please have some crack!fic where Dench!M's turned into a cat that threatens to scratch anyone to death for daring to think she's adorable? Please? Please? Please? Also? She only lets Bond pet her. And a lot of purring occurs._ And partly inspired by [this](http://pers-books.tumblr.com/post/41199204984/brosephine-grant-neverlostbutwandering-if).  
>  Spoilers: None (pre-Skyfall)  
> Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Bond stares down in fascination at the sleek white-furred, blue-eyed cat which is sitting in M's chair. "How did this happen?" he asks.

He hears Q clearing his throat and glances up, his own blue eyes mild and enquiring. "I – um – I'm not exactly sure," the younger man says, tugging nervously at the bottom edge of his cardigan.

"Roughly?" asks Bond, glancing from Q to his other two companions: Tanner has a hand over his mouth and appears to be biting it to stop himself from laughing, Eve, on the other hand, has gone rather misty-eyed.

"She's adorable," she says, reaching down to stroke the cat, who snarls and lashes out a paw. Eve's hand is withdrawn rapidly, but not so quickly that the cat doesn't leave her with a stinging set of claw marks. "Ow!" Eve's eyes fill with tears and she sucks at the scratches.

"Perhaps 'adorable' is the wrong adjective," Bond suggests, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I think she's magnificent." He reaches down and rubs the back of one ear with his fingertip, and the cat begins to purr, quietly at first, then more loudly. He becomes absorbed in his action and doesn't see the wide-eyed looks his companions are giving him: Eve looks jealous, Q is startled, and Tanner is intrigued.

Bond crouches down so that he's nearly at eye level with the cat. "You're a proper queen, aren't you?" he says softly, and the cat head butts his hand, making him chuckle. "The Egyptians used to worship cats, and I can quite see why." The others can only stare as Bond begins tugging at her ears and tickling her under the chin, murmuring to her so quietly that they can't hear the words.

Tanner looks at Eve and Q, shrugs, then walks away, and after a few moments, Eve follows him out of M's office.

"I'll get on with trying to change her back, then," Q says.

"Mmm?" Bond looks up for a moment. "Oh, yes, of course." The cat mews, and his attention drops instantly back to her, and after another half minute or so, Q also leaves.

Bond continues to stroke and tickle and pet the cat for several more minutes until she yawns. "Do you need a nap?" he asks, then scoops her up and crosses the room to the sofa where he sits down, before swinging his legs up and around to lie at full length with the cat on his stomach. She immediately shifts to lie on his chest and he finds himself gazing into her blue eyes from a very short distance away. 

He continues to stroke her gently, relishing the feeling of her silky fur under his fingers, and the cat's purr settles into a contented low hum.

007-007-007

Tanner finds them asleep on M's sofa an hour later, and pauses to look at them, his mouth twisting wryly. He's not really surprised that M in her cat form has immediately adopted James as he's been aware for some time that there's a particularly strong bond between the agent and his chief. He's long suspected that 007 is M's favourite agent, though he knows she would consider it unprofessional to admit to having a favourite.

He sets down the items he's carrying (three tins of cat food and a carton of milk for cats) on the coffee table, then returns to his own office.

The door clicks shut behind Tanner and the cat stirs, then wakes. She begins kneading at Bond's chest, which wakes him up, and he immediately runs a hand along her back. She licks him on the chin, which makes him laugh as her sandpaper-rough tongue tickles as it rasps against his five o'clock shadow.

"Hello gorgeous," he says.

She gives him a blue-eyed stare, then leaps off his chest and he sits up, then spots the cat food and milk which Tanner's brought in.

"Looks like your staff are still looking after you," he observes. He gets to his feet and fetches the saucer from under M's afternoon cup of tea, then carries it back to the coffee table. He crouches down and opens one of the tins of food, and the cat winds itself around his legs while he digs in his pocket for the Swiss Army knife he carries, then uses it to scoop some of the food out onto the saucer.

"There you go." He sets it down and the cat sniffs delicately at it, then takes a bite, and Bond leaves her to it while he goes in search of another saucer for the milk.

"How is she?" asks Tanner as Bond rejects the saucer on his desk because it's got a tea stain on it, then takes the one from beneath Eve's cup.

"Fine," he says distractedly. 

He goes back into M's office and Eve stares at the door for a moment, then looks at Tanner, who shrugs. 

"I think it's best if we don't ask," he says, and returns to his work.

007-007-007

As the cat is dining Bond borrows M's phone and rings Q to see if he's made any progress on changing M back to her more usual self.

"Well, do you have any idea how long this transformation will last?" he asks when Q says he's still working on a way to turn M back.

"No, sir, sorry. It could just be for a few hours, or it could be longer."

"All right, well I'm going to take her back to my flat with me. I don't want to leave her here overnight."

"Do you want a pet carrier?"

"Put M in a pet carrier? I do hope she can't understand us, Q," he says, glancing across at the cat who is now washing her face.

"Oh!" He hears Q gulp. "I do hope not."

"I shall carry her down to my car in my arms. Ring me if you figure anything out."

"Yes sir."

Bond puts the phone back, then walks back over to the sofa. "Come on then, Princess, we're going home." He gathers up the cat food and milk, and finds a paper bag to put them in. He puts the bag on the coffee table, then bends down and scoops up the cat in one arm, before picking up the bag in his free hand. He lets himself out of M's office, and tells Tanner he's taking the cat home with him, then makes his way to the lift. He doesn't see Eve shaking her head in bafflement as he walks away.

"He's got it bad, hasn't he?" she observes as the lift doors close behind Bond.

"I don't know what you mean," Tanner says repressively, which elicits a snort of disbelief.

Bond meanwhile is settling the cat on the passenger seat of his car. "I can't put the seat belt on you, obviously, so please sit quietly."

She purrs and he smiles. "I swear you can understand every word I say." He sets the bag on the floor by the seat, then closes the door and goes around to the driver's side, settling himself comfortably into his seat. He reaches across to stroke the cat's head, then puts on his own seatbelt and starts up the car.

"I did think about taking you back to your flat," he says as he pulls out of the car park. "But I decided you wouldn't thank me for allowing you to leave hairs all over your furniture once you were back to your usual self." She mews at his words, and he laughs softly. "Thought so."

007-007-007

The cat rides on his shoulder from the car up to his flat, and he's glad that the lift is empty otherwise he'd probably be earning some strange looks from his neighbours.

He lets himself in and she leaps down onto the back of his sofa, then down onto the floor and trots ahead of him into the kitchen, to Bond's amusement. M's never been in his flat, yet in her cat form she apparently knows where the kitchen is without being shown.

He sets the bag down on the kitchen table, and she begins winding herself around his legs. "I should've stopped for some cat litter," he says ruefully. "Oh well, we'll just have to make do." 

He picks up a tea tray, then goes back to his sitting room and opens the balcony door. There's a large potted plant in a corner which his landlord had installed, and it's got gravel-sized stones in the top of the pot. He scoops double handfuls out onto the tray until it's full, then carries it back into the kitchen. 

"There you go." The cat wanders over, sniffs at the gravel, pats at it with a paw, then walks away. Bond gets out a couple of saucers and puts more food and milk down for her, then gets a bottle of wine from the fridge and pours himself a half glass. 

"I'm going to have a shower," he tells the cat. "Feel free to amuse yourself in my absence." He takes the wine with him and wanders into his bedroom where he strips swiftly, before heading into the bathroom.

When he steps out of the shower fifteen minutes later, naked and dripping, the cat is sitting primly in the doorway, all four paws neatly together, and her tail wrapped around her feet. Bond stares at her, then snorts, before picking up a towel. "Congratulations," he tells her. "You've seen me naked now."

He dries himself off rapidly, then goes back into his bedroom to pull on a pair of loose cotton trousers. He shoves his feet into a pair of moccasins, then makes his way back into the kitchen, the cat following him.

"I thought cats were supposed to be independent creatures?" he asks, as he opens the cupboard door and starts getting things out for some dinner. "Kipling famously wrote a story about it: _The Cat Who Walked By Himself_." He glances down and she's washing a paw, completely ignoring him, which seems so typically M-like that he chuckles, before turning his attention back to making dinner.

007-007-007

After dinner he sprawls on his sofa and watches a movie, the cat lying asleep across his lap, and his right hand resting on her back, his fingers splayed in her fur. He feels oddly content and wonders if he should get himself an actual cat of his own, then he wonders if he only feels content because this is M, in some form. He's known for some time that he's very attracted to M, but he is convinced that she largely regards him with disdain because of the way he behaves when he's on a mission.

Eventually he hauls himself up off the sofa, after first moving the cat from his lap, and switches off the television before turning off the lights and locking the door. The cat trots into his bedroom, and she sits on the windowsill watching him as he prepares for bed.

"Goodnight Princess." He switches out the light, then grunts as the cat lands on the bed beside his feet. She curls up beside him and he considers moving her, then decides she might as well stay. He falls asleep quickly and dreams of M, in human form, having dinner with him, then them going to the theatre together.

He's slept for about three hours when a groan wakes him and he senses there's someone else in the room. He shifts, then realises that there's a body pressed up against his own. Startled he switches on the bedside light, and finds M lying in bed beside him, blinking blearily at him. The most surprising thing is that she's back in her usual form, but that she's naked.

"Shit! Am I dreaming?" he asks, scrubbing at his eyes.

"Apparently not, Bond," M says, her voice surprisingly calm in the circumstances.

"Sorry ma'am. If I'd known you were likely to come back without clothes, I'd have taken you back to your flat and slept in your spare room."

She raises an eyebrow. "It's hardly your fault, Bond. _You_ are not the one who turned me into a cat."

"No, but still – " he begins.

"Don't." She sits up and he hopes she won't notice that he's growing aroused, although knowing how incredibly observant she is, she's probably already spotted his half-hard cock, and is simply ignoring it.

"Let me find you something to wear," he says hastily, scrambling out of the bed. He delves into his wardrobe and produces a shirt. "I don't have anything resembling underwear for you." He swears he's blushing, although she is not.

"I'll borrow a pair of your briefs, if I may?"

He nods, and turns to the chest of drawers from which he takes a pair of pale blue silk briefs. He closes his eyes before crossing to the bed to give them to her, and she chuckles.

"What?" he demands, eyes still closed and arm outstretched to offer the briefs, which she takes.

"No one will ever believe that Mr Bond, the great seducer, gets embarrassed so easily. Or is it just that you can't bear to look at my ageing flesh?"

His eyes snap open. "There's nothing wrong with your flesh," he says testily. "I find you very desirable, if you must know." She looks surprised. "You can have the bed. I'll go and sleep on the sofa."

"You don't have to," she says softly. "If you don't mind sleeping next to me, again, that is."

He shakes his head, not trusting his voice to speak, then he climbs back into bed. To his surprise, M snuggles up close, her head on his right shoulder and her right hand resting on his chest. It feels good, however, so he doesn't object or question her, he simply puts his right arm around her waist.

"Goodnight James."

"Goodnight M." He turns off the light again, then asks, "Did you understand what was being said around you when you were in cat form?"

"Perfectly."

"Oh." Her hand clenches into a fist and he finds himself rubbing his fingertips soothingly against her skin.

"Thank you for looking after me." 

"Any time," he says, and presses his lips to her hair. 

After a few moments he senses she's asleep again and as he drifts back into sleep himself he wonders how this incident will change their relationship, then he thinks that it probably won't: knowing M, she'll behave as if no intimacy of any sort has taken place tonight. Still, it's not as if he hasn't resigned himself to his feelings remaining unrequited. His last thought is to wonder whether to get himself a cat after all.


End file.
